


Puppies for Christmas

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: A/B/O, Abduction, Age Difference, Alpha Ben Solo, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Ben Solo is Not Nice, Blackmail, Breeding Kink, Brief mentions of alcohol use, Darkfic, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dominant Ben Solo, F/M, Forced Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, Not Beta Read, Not a romance, Omega Rey (Star Wars), Palpatine’s cognitive abilities are declining, Predator/Prey, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Rey (Star Wars), Proceed with caution, Rape/Non-con Elements, Red Flags Everywhere, Rey is 18 Ben is 35, Reylo babies, Sexism, Size Difference, Size Kink, Swearing, Unhealthy Relationships, Victim Blaming, character cameos, holiday theme
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:55:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25894018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Ben Solo is an unmated Alpha who only wants one thing: puppies.And he wants Rey to have them.Maybe he will get lucky this Christmas.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 171
Kudos: 631
Collections: Anonymous





	1. arrival

Snow crunches under the tires of a sedan as it rolls to a stop in front of an impressive estate. Marble columns are wrapped in festive garlands with red bows and ribbons. Twinkling white lights outline the rooftops and eaves of the multi-level mansion and a decorated tree is visible through the floor-length windows. Ben tells his driver to stay in the warm car and opens the door himself, taking care to tuck his flask into the inner pocket of his coat.

Just a few shots of whiskey, that’s all. Holiday company parties have never been his thing. It isn’t that Ben _hates_ the holidays or festivities, but there is always a competitive edge to them. Especially when Alphas are present. Every damn time.

Ben inhales deeply and cool air fills his lungs. It smells good. Like pine and ice. 

The evening will be full of guests drunkenly bragging about their accomplishments and the work-deals they have secured. They will bring up running marathon after marathon and boast about the beautiful places they have traveled to. And of course, the joyful announcements of a pregnancy or birth. He won’t be surprised if the mated Alphas have their pregnant Omegas hanging on their arm to show off their swollen bellies.

And why shouldn’t they? To Ben that is the pinnacle of life - his dream - and it kills him that he has failed at it. He is a thirty-five year old unmated, pup-less Alpha. Stupidly successful in every domain of his life except for the only one that matters most: creating and protecting a family. He craves the unconditional love that comes with a mate and pups; his instinct to provide for and defend has no outlet. His mother insists he has time but Ben feels the pressure. 

In the meantime he copes by channeling his rage and frustration into work.

Palpatine _is_ a bastard to work for. Ruthless and cunning, he is a master manipulator. Ben has learned a lot from his boss, he clawed his way through the ranks. But there is one thing the old man hasn’t been able to intimidate into submission: aging. Palpatine can’t out maneuver time and he is showing signs of going senile. A shudder trickles through Ben. He will beat Palpatine at his own game. After the new year he will take over the company using the skills he learned from the old goat himself. The other board members - those who matter - agree that it is the right choice. Might as well pivot before everything goes to shit.

Ben adjusts his tie and skips a few steps as he approaches the front door. He rings the doorbell and peers through the glass paned windows. A blurry shape draws nearer and he straightens his shoulders as the door swings open.

A mouth-watering smell almost knocks him off his feet. Surely it _can't_ be - 

“Hey.” 

A young woman motions for him to come inside. She is wearing tight black leggings and an oversized plaid shirt. The shirt does little to hide her silhouette: slender but with curves in all the right places. Her chestnut hair is thrown into a messy bun and a few stray stands curl around her freckled cheekbones. She offers a shy smile that is all teeth and dimples while she gnaws on a candy cane.

Ben’s mind stutters and for a moment he can’t think straight. He can't think at _all._

She is the possibly most beautiful woman he has ever seen. Ben shakes his head and blinks to make sure he isn’t hallucinating. His eyes blow open to find her staring at him and yeah, his first impression was definitely right. The creature before him is Rey, Palpatine’s granddaughter, and she _is_ the most beautiful woman he has laid eyes on.

She smells delicious. Sweet and enticing. The suppressants don’t hide the fact that Palpatine’s grandchild is a lovely little Omega. He had always known but now he truly sees her for what she is. _Omega._

When _had_ she grown so lovely? Flashes of a gangly annoying pre-teen float through Ben’s memories. She hadn’t grabbed his attention then, but now - _now -_ he can focus on nothing else. How embarrassing. He needs to get a grip.

“It’s Rey, isn’t it?” Ben asks, just to say something as a butler appears to take his coat.

“Um, yeah.” Rey turns on her heel and trots towards the spiraling staircase. “Grandad is in the study, by the way. You’re the first to arrive.” She stops midway, her hand braced on the banister and glances at Ben over her shoulder. Her eyes are shining and glazed over.

“If he asks will you tell him I’m already dressed?”

Ben licks his lips, his throat dry.

“Sure, Rey.”

She shoots him a dazzling smile.

“Thanks.”

“You’re applying to Stanford for ungrad, is that right?” Ben calls out in a deep, commanding tone before she disappears. Rey reaches the landing and pauses. Comes to a complete halt. She turns for a second time, a curious expression on her face.

“Your grandfather mentioned it.” Ben explains, not wanting to come off like some creepy stalker. Rey slowly nods.

“That’s what I’m hoping for. You know grandad - he’ll try to buy me a spot.” She rolls her eyes and continues with conviction. “But I’m getting in on my own merit.”

“Good for you." He means it. "What do you plan on studying?”

“Bioengineering.”

Makes sense. The Palpatine family is obsessed with science and engineering. Intellectual people. Smart genes. Ben wonders if it kills Palpatine that his only son is a Beta married to an Omega. Ben’s parents are in a similar dynamic but it works. His father loves being tended to by his mother. 

They’re good parents. 

Ben tracks Rey through heavy lidded-eyes as she innocently saunters along the upstairs hallway. She fades into darkness and heat burns on the nape of Ben’s neck. An ancient, wild primal instinct roars to life inside of his chest.

_My Omega. Mine. No one elses. Mine._

With stark clarity Ben realizes he can have everything. It has been in front of him the entire time. He wants _Rey_ to have his pups. He _needs_ her to have his pups. Ideally he’d like to get her pregnant before she begins attending school.

Because even if she does get a degree, she’s an Omega. The endgame for Omegas is the same: being mated and impregnated. A childless career isn’t in the cards for an Omega unless they go to extreme measures.

Ben sighs. He does not want to use brute force with her, it is not what a gentleman would do. That’s not how his parents raised him. Drugging her feels like cheating. Ben winces at their seventeen year age difference, but his parents are thirteen years apart. What is four more years? Rey is legal. She’s an adult. 

Ben thinks of the suppressants trying to hide her scent. He hopes she isn't on birth control. Suppressants today often contain birth control, making life simpler for everyone. 

Shit. _Fuck_. He’s starting to overthink this. Ben loosens his tie and heads towards the study. If he can smell her then her heat must be close. Nature intended for her to submit, and submit she will. He’ll be ready.

The crackling sound of a fireplace grows closer as Ben walks the familiar path to the study. The high back of a chair faces him and he knows Palpatine is seated in it. He smirks. How sweet it will be to overtake Palpatine's so-called Empire while breeding his granddaughter. 

Ben can’t wait to see Rey in her party dress. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading 😅


	2. defective omega

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thank you for reading and for the positive feedback on my messed up story lol. This chapter is disturbing but aye this is darkfic.  
> I added another chapter because I forgot how much I like to write buildup. I've got a very specific ending in mind.  
> this fic doesn't have a beta and I have to be honest, spelling and grammar are hard for me.  
> Have a good day/evening everyone!

“Ah, young Solo. Have a seat.”

The fire casts eerie shadows on Sheev Palpatine’s weathered face. His gravelly voice hits Ben square in his chest, reverberating to the very marrow of his bones. Hazel eyes that could pass for yellow latch onto Ben as he nods in respectful acknowledgment and sinks into a cushioned leather chair.

At least, he tries to.

Large as the chair is, it barely supports Ben’s massive body. His shoulders are too broad to comfortably sit back and his arms are made of thick, sculpted muscle. Textbook Alpha, huge and hulking. So Ben leans forward, elbows resting on his knees. Palpatine gives the cognac in his glass a swirl, the amber liquid sloshing around the edges. 

“Can I tempt you?”

“No, thanks.”

“Oh, come now - Ben Solo wouldn’t turn down an offer from an old man?” Palpatine feigns offense and presses his grey lips into a thin line.

Ben’s smile is tight and never reaches his eyes.

“Later. I want a clear head tonight. I noticed you sent Hux an invitation.”

Armitage Hux is second in command to Snoke, the CEO of their rival business. Hux is not invited out of genuine goodwill. The tired motto of keeping one’s friends close and enemies closer is far more appropriate for the situation. Palpatine doesn’t do friendships. He doesn’t have _friends._ Only underhanded schemes, pawns, and fools.

Ben refuses to become one of his fools, and the explanation for refusing a drink is a half-truth. In reality, he needs to be sober and in control while he hunts Rey.

How is it referred to these days? _Wooing._ That’s right. A nice politically correct term. But there is no mistaking his intent: he’s hunting her down. Can’t have her Alpha behaving like a sloppy drunk. Ben doesn’t want to remind Rey of her parents. They enjoy drinking too much and too often.

It makes him regret the shot he had on the drive over. 

“Ahh.” Palpatine drawls in a raspy voice, pulling Ben from his thoughts. “Clever boy, that Hux. Keep an eye on him. Too ambitious for a Beta. Shame he wasn’t born Alpha, he might have usurped Snoke by now.”

“Doubt it.”

They share a laugh. 

The flames lick their way up the brick fireplace and Palpatine points a shaking finger at a framed photo displayed on the oak mantle. He coughs up phlegm into a handkerchief as he clears his throat.

“You’ve met my wife Kira, haven’t you? Beautiful creature, isn’t she?” His teeth are bared, making his smile a grimace. 

Ben frowns and stands, one hand in his pocket as he examines the photo. 

“This is your granddaughter, Sheev.” He says slowly. “See? It’s _Rey._ Your granddaughter. Kira passed away ten years ago.”

_Here we go. The old man is losing it._

Ben holds the frame close to Sheev’s face as proof. The photo depicts Rey at a science fair holding a First Place ribbon and trophy. Two middle-aged adults stand on either side of her with wide, proud grins. Her parents.

For a split second Palpatine’s chin wobbles and his gaze turns watery. The emotion vanishes as suddenly as it appears and agitation flickers in his eyes.

“I know that.” Palpatine barks and Ben returns the frame to the mantle. “I know my own granddaughter.” He continues mumbling to himself, repeating Kira’s name over and over. 

Ben is used to the outbursts. He is used to the disorientation, the irritability. Palpatine’s decline would evoke his sympathy if the old man weren’t rotten to the core. A spark flies out of the fireplace and lands on the rug in front of Ben. He snuffs it out with his shoe and reaches for the cast-iron poker. He prods the burning logs as he speaks.

“From what you’ve told me, Rey sounds like a smart young woman. Determined.” 

Ben turns to Palpatine and raises his brows. “Omega though - you’ll have to keep an eye on her even with suppressants.” 

Palpatine wheezes as he laughs. 

“People are wise enough to leave her alone. They know she’s a Palpatine. They know who _I am_.” He coughs up more phlegm. “My sweet, ferocious Rey. A Palpatine through and through. She won’t let me down.”

_My girl?_

The heat on the back of Ben’s neck is searing. He grips the poker until his knuckles turn white and he fights not to spear it through Palpatine’s throat. Rey doesn’t belong to Sheev - she belongs to _him._ In his Alpha mind he has already claimed her. All threats will be removed. 

Ben steadies himself with a long breath. This kind of possessiveness means one thing: rut.

Fuck.

His last rut ended recently, but he should trust his Alpha senses. Thousands of years of evolution won’t lead him astray. It is highly feasible that Omega prompted his rut with her heat. History books tell of Alphas and Omegas triggering the other’s cycle _instantly_ because they were perfect matches. Soulmates. Ben has never been a religious man but he swears an internal prayer that he and Rey are fated.

Either way, she’s going home with him. 

A strange feral giddiness washes through Ben. This party isn’t going to be as unpleasant as he expected.

As for Sheev’s declaration that Rey is ferocious? Absurd. Ben can read between the lines. More likely, Rey’s dear old _grandad_ doesn’t like that she won’t be controlled by the family patriarch. Rey has a personality. She strives to be independent and wants to carve her own path. Doesn’t want to ride on the coattails of grandad’s dynasty. She was easy to read even from their brief interaction. 

Ben can envision Rey standing up to Sheev as she lectures him about being accepted into a school on her - how did she put it? On her _own merit_.

What a scene that must have been. A real shitshow. 

Perhaps it should worry him that she has a defiant streak. A bit odd for an Omega. She needs a strong Alpha to put her in her place. Honestly, he finds her fantasy that she can sustain her perceived independence captivating. 

The idealistic delusions of young adulthood are really something else.

A long silence passes between the two men as Ben ruminates. Footsteps and voices echo down the hallway to the study. Guests are arriving, and that means it is time to posture and socialize. Ben glances around for Palpatine’s nurse when his boss shifts in his chair and smacks his lips together.

“How is that new house of yours? Still sitting empty?”

Ben’s ears burn underneath waves of lustrous dark hair. Classic Sheev, trying to unnerve him at the last second before any presentation, conference, or event. He provokes Ben on purpose. It isn’t a secret. He claims it makes Ben tougher - and it might - if it doesn’t break him first.

Alpha versus Alpha. It’s a dangerous game they are playing with each other. Ben keeps his expression blank when he responds. 

“Had to tear it apart to get rid of the mold. Should be good as new in a few more weeks once the painters are finished with the outside.”

“If you say so.” Palpatine chortles as a nurse appears at his side. She takes the class of cognac and begins assisting him into his wheelchair. He grumbles something about not needing help but shakes as he is lowered into the seat. 

Ben barely catches the wicked glint in Sheevs’ eye before the nurse circles him around and guides him to the party. At that moment Sheev appears so cognizant, so aware of _everything_ that Ben wonders how much of his behavior is an act.

But to forget his wife Kira....it is impossible. Alphas never forget their life-mates. Ben tosses the poker aside and strides down the hall, trying to compose himself.

_How is that new house of yours? Still sitting empty?_

Arrogant bastard.

Two years ago he purchased a house in the most desirable, albeit snobbiest part of downtown. A beautiful historic home he restored and updated with painstaking care. Eight bedrooms and plenty of bathrooms, a couple of kitchens, a study, a library, playrooms. And much, much more.

There is a huge yard with fruit trees, a secluded rose garden, and the most colorful and fragrant flowers carefully selected to complement the outdoor space. A two-story guest house is located on the property for the staff he will eventually hire. He doesn’t want his Omega to worry about cleaning or cooking - although she will be inclined to do those things. She needs to focus on getting pregnant, giving birth, and fawning over their young.

And him. She will love and respect her Alpha. 

Ben made sure the house was in the best school district, though he is ready to pay for private education. The charming downtown is within walking distance, as are the well-manicured parks and playgrounds. He bought and refurbished the house intending to make it perfect for his future mate. A good Alpha provides. She’ll want for nothing and in return she will give him everything.

Of course, he left most of the decorating of the master bedroom and nursery to his Omega. To _Rey_. The instinct to nest is unstoppable and he has crafted an ideal, safe home for her to nest in.

Palpatine thinks he is clever and funny to rub the empty home in Ben’s face.

Little does he know what’s coming.

____________________________

Ben emerges from the hallway and into an opulent living space. A musician is playing the grand piano while a harpist strums a melody from an adjoining room. The decorated tree glitters in red ornaments and a decadent spread is laid out on a long glass table. Servers balancing trays of wine and cocktails travel from person to person with their offerings. 

An oil painting of Palpatine is fixed high on the wall in all his glory, watching over the crowd. 

The portrait is creepy. Hazel eyes shrouded by a hooded black cloak follow Ben around the room. The insignia on the cloak represents the coveted organization Palpatine belongs to; one that Ben is sure he founded. The frame around the portrait is gilded with gold and carved with intricate designs. Over the top and domineering.

Typical Alpha bullshit. 

Ben moves like a predator as he stalks around the perimeter of the room, his shirt tight as his muscles strain from mounting tension. Rey is nowhere to be seen but her scent floods his senses. It’s an irresistible sweet, fresh scent. His mouth waters and his gland throbs. 

He tries to distract himself by blandly greeting and interacting with guests. They congregate in pairs and small groups, and sure enough, the mated Alphas parade their Omegas for all to admire.

Ben _tries_ not to feel resentful.

Next to the piano Hux is dressed in a tailored black suit sipping a glass of red wine. Ben avoids his gaze. He isn’t in the mood for an exchange of wits with his rival. Not right now. Instead, he sniffs the air to detect if there are any unmated Alphas who might challenge his stake on Rey.

_Where the fuck are you, Omega?_

He might have to go upstairs and check on her.

“Ben!”

Ben turns at the sound of his name. Finn waves as his partner Poe has his coat whisked away by the butler. They _are_ partners in every sense of the word. Mated, and a power couple: the best lawyers for miles around. They’ve saved the company’s ass more times than he can count. 

So, Ben waves back. He actually smiles. 

He plans on offering them a generous deal when he ousts Palpatine. In addition to being effective and efficient in their careers, they are trustworthy, good people. They are the kind of company he wants to keep. Their children are smart and well behaved: excellent role models for his future pups.

Besides, Palpatine grappled his hooks into them just as much as he did with Ben. Getting into business with Palpatine is getting into business with the devil. Ben is sweltering and flushed under his collar; he’s tired of brooding over Sheev Palpatine. He grinds his jaw and tries to keep his aggression in check. Ben doesn’t believe in suppressants for Alphas or anyone for that matter. He is about to remove his tie and roll up his sleeves when he freezes. 

There she is.

Rey descends the staircase wearing a red velvet dress. The long sleeves and conservative neckline are quite the contrast with the gown’s skin-tight fit and completely open back. He can’t believe Palpatine approved of the dress. She can barely move in it, wiggling as she takes her steps. She’s begging to be noticed, flaunting herself in red and showing off her body. Ben licks his lips at her tiny waist and an ample bottom. Something for him to hold onto when he’s got her on all fours. 

Jesus Christ, how the _fuck_ is he supposed to hold back from pouncing on her? 

It’s nice to see her hair partially down. A few strands are pulled back and tied with a silk ribbon. A necklace made of miniature Christmas lights is fastened around her neck, blinking and obnoxious. It kind of ruins the classy effect of her whole look and Ben is instantly reminded of their age difference. 

At least she’s playful. Rey will bring much-needed levity to his life. 

She begins to bounce down the steps as she calls out greetings to people she recognizes. It’s harrowing to watch, like watching a newborn foal trying to walk. Ben can tell she isn’t used to wearing dresses. Or high heels. 

He draws himself to his full height and takes long strides towards his prey, intending to cut her off before she can interact with anyone else. Rey is a few steps away from joining the party when he realizes she doesn’t see the last stair - she is going to fall. 

She never hits the floor.

Ben catches her, stealthy beast that he is, with one arm wrapped around her waist and his hand resting on her hip. Pheromones saturate the air between them, thick and potent. It sends a spark of pleasure through Ben and he presses Rey tightly against his chest, trapping the heat between them. He can feel every curve of her body and he wants to bury his face in the soft slope of her neck.

But then, he has to adjust his grip. Rey is slippery in his grasp, the sleeves of her dress are damp and the skin on her back is balmy. The poor thing is soaking wet. 

“Thank you, Mr. Solo.” Rey’s eyes are wide and dazed. Her pink cheeks are dewy with perspiration as she gnaws on her bottom lip. Underneath all the cheer and smiles she looks anxious.

_Omega is nervous. Scared._

“Call me Ben.” A low vibration hums in Ben’s chest, a rumbling purr so deep that she can feel it too. The effect is instantaneous. Rey’s shoulders droop and her muscles relax; she practically slumps against his towering frame. She is wonderfully tiny and warm in his arms. 

_That’s right_ , Ben rubs against her. _Alpha will keep you safe._

“Mr. Solo, thank you, but I’m fine.” 

Ben stiffens. He bends down to brush his forehead against hers, his expression cold as ice.

“It’s Ben. No need to be formal, Rey.” The low timbre of his tone orders her to stay put, but she scrunches her nose and squeezes her eyes shut. Omega _wants_ to obey. Why does she fight it?

“Please let me _go_.” Rey's accented voice sounds so small, so needy. A cross between a sigh and a whimper. She suddenly pushes against his unrelenting grip, her face a furious shade of red.

“Something wrong with your suppressants?” Ben growls, his words hot against the shell of her ear. His eyes flicker towards her gland.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” The hollow of her throat constricts as she struggles against his immobile hold. She's a bad liar. 

_Omega refuses to submit._

Ben fights the inclination to throw Rey over his shoulder and leave. Too many people are watching, but he’ll be damned if he lets Rey emasculate him. She needs a reality check - a lesson in obedience. However, Ben doesn’t believe in hitting Omegas. Or verbal abuse. A real Alpha knows how to control his mate without losing control of _himself._ He backs off but keeps his eyes glued to the pained expression on Rey’s face. Her blossoming heat is responding to him and she doesn’t like it. 

Rey wipes beads of sweat from her brow, her eyes glassy and bright. She huffs a stray hair from her face.

“Are all Alphas this insufferable?” She scowls and Ben knows he is screwed. Even with the expression of contempt she is a mesmerizing beauty. An amused grin tugs at the corners of his mouth.

“Do you have much experience with Alphas, Rey?” 

She blushes, clearly flustered by his question. Ben knows Palpatine pays through the nose to send Rey to an Omega-only high school. 

“I - no. But it doesn’t matter, I’m focusing on my studies. Dating and all of that is pointless right now, what with college coming up.…” She chatters nervously, waving a hand as if dating is the most boring activity in the world. 

“I only wanted to make sure you’re alright,” Ben says, stuffing his hands in his pockets to show how non-threatening he is. “It wasn’t my intention to offend you. Are your parents attending the party?” 

“No,” Rey shakes her head, sending a whiff of her scent towards him. “My parents are out of town.”

“So it’s just you and Sheev.”

Ben already knows her parents are out of town. A wedding in Los Angeles followed up by gambling in Las Vegas. Thousands of miles away.

Rey wraps her arms around her waist.

“Yeah. But I’ve got plenty to keep me busy during winter break.”

“Oh? In addition to Stanford?”

Rey nods eagerly. Ben senses her anxiety around him decreasing. Okay then, this is good progress - he just needs to keep her talking. A soft approach is good, it eases her. He’s learning and taking notes about his Omega.

“Yep. Stanford isn’t even the half of it. The Equal Rights and Dignity for Omegas nonprofit asked me to give a speech at their convention this March. I’ll be presenting my research on how Omegas can live happy and fulfilling lives without permanent mating or children.”

Ben tries not to laugh in her face. Is she trying to send him a message that she is too good for any Alpha? ERDO is a sexually frustrated organization comprised of lonely, pathetic Omegas. Social rejects. Rey doesn’t belong with them. Ben takes his hands out of his pockets and leans against the banister. 

“Last I checked this is the twenty-first century. Omegas have the same legal rights as anyone else.” 

Rey’s chest heaves.

“Attitudes haven’t changed much. Omegas shouldn’t _have_ to worry about suppressants to live a normal life. We’re reduced to sexual playthings and incubators. I’m expected to become mindless and meek in the presence of an Alpha - it’s a ridiculous and harmful stereotype. Society should demand that Alphas exercise self-control and restraint. To suggest otherwise has disturbing implications. Don’t you think, _Mr._ Solo?”

Good fucking lord. Ben palms his hands over his face. He has never met such a _young_ self-loathing Omega in his life. Ironic, seeing as Rey was pliant in his arms mere moments ago.

“Regarding suppressants, I agree with you. They are a hindrance more than anything. But have you considered that it isn’t the submissive nature of the Omega that is the problem, Rey? Perhaps the problem is viewing Omega traits as inferior. Omegas should never try to emulate Alpha or Beta energy. Without your submissive and obedient inclinations, the population would cease to exist. Balance would never be achieved. Denying your true disposition only hurts Omegas in the end.”

Rey drops her arms to her sides and balls her hands into tiny fists.

“I _completely_ disagree.”

“I understand.” Ben’s manner is calm and agreeable. “This is personal for you. I would love to know more about your research for the convention. I’m sure you’ve done a thorough job.”

“I - really? You mean that?” Rey wrings her hands together, gazes up at him through long lashes. Ben sucks in a sharp breath of air.

“Absolutely. Unconventional ideas run in your family. I wouldn’t be where I am today without considering some of your grandfather’s more...innovative ideas. Who knows, you might make a believer out of me.”

Rey looks shocked but delighted. Like she’s hooked a very large fish and desperately wants to reel him in.

“I - well - I _have_ spent a lot of time analyzing peer-reviewed studies on how other countries approach heats and ruts and their attitudes towards Omegas -”

She launches into a passionate speech and Ben tunes in and out. He just - he can’t _wait_ to fuck her. He wants Rey to recite her radical pro-Omega views when she bounces and comes on his cock. When she begs to be knotted.

Alphas were meant to dominate and control the world. To protect and defend their Omegas and pups. That is how it has always been and how it will always be. He’s traditional like that.

“...want me to send it to you?” 

Ben blinks but quickly recovers. Her research. Right.

“Yes,” he responds smoothly. “Send me everything. Do you have my email?” He produces a cell from his pocket and extends it to her. “You can go ahead and put it in here.”

Rey holds up a hand.

“I can get it from grandad. Nice to see you, Mr. Solo.” She steps around him, having the audacity to brush him off.

That’s it? All the ranting and passion and she’s gone?

Ben stays perfectly still. If he allows himself to move one inch he’ll lunge after her. He’s breathing too hard, and after a few deep exhales he turns to watch Rey slip into the crowd. Fire pools in his loins at the way her hips sway from side to side as she walks. Little minx. He wants to gather her dress around her waist and sink his teeth into her ass, wants to move his mouth down between her legs to what he _really_ wants.

Rey sneaks a peek over her shoulder as though she can feel the weight of his gaze following her. Their line of sight collides and Ben stares at her. Hard. He doesn’t hide his predatory expression. He’s done playing games. Her blush deepens and Rey increases her speed as she pushes through the crowd. Ben senses her fear spike with every stolen glance she throws his way. His skin tingles with excitement - panicked prey is easy to catch.

He lingers by the staircase, waiting for her to vanish from his line of sight. To his left Sheev is rosy-cheeked and entertaining guests with an animated story. The party atmosphere has elevated to a loud and boisterous mood - ideal for the next phase of his plan. 

With Palpatine distracted, Ben bolts up the staircase. 

Rey’s bedroom is easy to find. He trails her scent to the third door down the hall and opens it. The unlocked door swings open and bounces off the wall as he storms inside. The king-size bed is a mess of wet sheets. Her desk is piled high with books, papers, and one laptop. She’s been staying here for a while. Given the state of her parents, he wouldn’t be surprised if she is visiting for the entire winter school break.

The drawers to the dresser are open and he unceremoniously digs through her clothes - fuck they smell incredible - when he stumbles upon toys. 

Lots of toys.

Vibrators, dildos, _knotted_ dildos. Packets of batteries. He slams the drawer shut. Palpatine’s darling prodigy is keeping the contents of an entire adult store in her room. Does she hoard them here or haul her toys from place to place every time she travels? Goodness, what a sad state of affairs. 

The shelves next to her desk are crammed with books and Ben runs a large finger over the titles. Most of it is mathematics, biology, medical texts, and other science-related topics. A few give him a greater insight into her mindset:

_Omega Without Fear: Live the Suppressant Free Life! Over 100 million copies sold, now with REAL testimonials!_

_Choosing Love: The Case for Intentional Mating without Permanent Bonding._

_Natural Remedies to get through your Heat. Say goodbye to toxic medications._

_Toxic Rut: North America’s Obsession with the Alpha._

Ben has to stop reading. His veins burn with rage.

How can a woman so logical and scientifically minded _believe_ this bullshit? Pseudoscience prejudiced crap meant to brainwash Omegas into thinking they can get through their lives without an Alpha. An awful, agonizing existence. 

Ben makes a sound of disgust and picks up the bottle of pills on her desk. Suppressants. No birth control is included and the bottle is mostly full. Did she stop taking them on purpose? Because if she did, holy _fuck_.

Ben texts his driver to pull around to the western side of the mansion where the help's doors are located. He unzips Rey’s backpack and stuffs it full of underwear, a couple of bras, sweatpants, a sweatshirt, a framed photo of her parents on the desk, and her laptop. He pockets her phone and wallet. 

Ben will buy her anything she needs, but he _is_ a considerate man. A few personal touches will help his Omega transition to her new home. The laptop and phone though - those will be destroyed.

Next, he opens her suppressants and walks into the connecting bathroom. Down the toilet they go. He buries the bottle in the trash and rifles through her toiletries. His ears perk up when the sound of soft footsteps alert him that a presence is approaching and sure enough-

“Mr. Solo?”

_Omega._

Adrenaline cascades through him like a waterfall after a storm. Ben drops the backpack and whips around to find Rey standing in the doorway.

“What are you - what are you _doing_ in my room? Are you lost?” Each word falls from her lips like a lead ball. There is a rigid set to her jaw and she’s gone pale.

“Just gathering a few items.”

“Huh?” She makes a face, looks at him like he’s a total weirdo.

Ben shrugs.

“You’re in heat. You need an Alpha to help you through it. Especially if you’ve gone off your suppressants. Toys won’t be enough. Is that why you came up here? To play with your toys, Rey?”

Her jaw drops. Crimson stains her cheeks as she trembles all over.

“Excuse me?”

“You heard me.” 

“I don’t need your help.” Rey snaps. “I want you out. Or I’m telling grandad you were in here.”

Ben advances, muscles rippling underneath his shirt. He was born to fight and his body shows it, the power of his physical strength apparent in every step he takes. Rey plants a brave foot forward and tries to stand her ground.

“Knock it off, Mr. Solo. This isn’t funny. Our families have known each other for years. Your dad used to babysit me. They’re nice people but you are -”

“I’m nice too. Have you ever been with a man, Rey?”

She takes off one of her heels and pitches it at him. It’s unbelievably adorable. Like a kitten trying to claw at a wolf. Ben deftly snatches the shoe and tosses it aside.

Rey looks terrified - completely out of her league.

She takes a few quick steps backwards, but Ben is faster. She shrieks as he charges towards her and grabs her by the wrist. He drags her into the room, shuts the door, and locks it.

“Stop!” Rey shouts, attempting to twist her wrist free. “Get the hell off me, you’re hurting me - I said _let go!_ ”

Ben catches her free wrist mid-air before she can slap him. He seizes her around the waist and lifts her off the floor. She kicks like a wild animal, thrashing and screaming and he chuckles, covering her mouth with his hand.

“Listen. _Listen._ I’m here to help. You’re safe with me, Rey. I won’t hurt you.” He murmurs in a soft, deep voice meant to sedate her. Rey’s muffled screams are reduced to incoherent whimpers.

_Omega is succumbing._

“I’m going to remove my hand, Rey. I need you to stop screaming or I’ll have to gag you. I’ll tie you up. Remember, I don't want to hurt you, sweetheart.”

Tentatively, Ben retracts his hand. No screaming - what a good girl. Silent sobs wrack through her body and tears spill down her cheeks. Ben doesn’t like seeing her cry.

“Mr. Solo...Ben... _please_ don’t do this.”

Ben gently places her face-down onto the king-size bed. Rey scrambles away from him as if she stands a chance at escaping and Ben laughs. He climbs over her body and pins her arms above her head with one broad hand. She's shaking like a leaf.

“I've - I‘ve never -” Rey gulps for air and cries harder. “I’ve never done this, please, I want it to be with someone -”

“You want to be with someone you love?” He rubs her back in soothing circles. He drapes his chest over her back and nuzzles her sweaty neck. “That’s sweet, Omega. Romantic.”

Ben grinds against her, his teeth ghosting over the skin of her engorged gland, aching to bite. He licks and kisses the tender area and Rey goes slack, her eyes rolling and fluttering shut.

“That’s it Omega,” his voice is rough and husky. “Let me take care of you. You’re a good girl who obeys her Alpha.”

In a classic display of dominance Ben bites the root of her neck. It doubles as a warning - he’s in charge, and she better not challenge him. He’s got her trapped, helpless, and can do whatever he wants. He lets out an elongated sigh as he leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down her back. Omega is sweet and warm. She’s admittedly a virgin. Pure and untouched. 

He gets to be her first and last.

“I just need to check something, sweetheart.”

“No no no…” Rey whines weakly - she sounds a little sleepy - and squirms as Ben lifts her dress with anticipation. The sight is beautiful to behold and he gapes in reverence: panties so wet he can see the swollen lips of her cunt through the fabric.

Her thighs are shining with slick and there will be more to come - much more. Her heat is rolling over her in waves, full force - she needs him. Ben runs a finger down her inner thigh and examines it. Clear and sticky. More slick dribbles out and she sobs.

Ben grins. Young and fertile. He lucked out.

“I won’t hurt you, Rey,” Ben repeats, shimmying her panties down to her ankles and over her remaining high heel. That can come off too, and he flicks off her shoe. Ben’s eyes are feverish with hunger as he slowly traces her aroused lips with his fingers. “Am I the first one to do this? To touch you here?”

“Don’t...please…” she whimpers faintly. 

Ben slowly pushes two fingers inside her pussy. It makes a satisfying wet noise and he circles his thumb around her clit. Rey squeals at the contact and he kneads that precious pearl between her thighs until she’s gasping. She’s so fucking hot and ripe for the taking. Ben’s cock stirs knowing no man or woman has done this before - her lips are _tight_ and clench around him.

“You hear that?” Squelching sounds fill the room. Ben curls over her body to rest his cheek against hers. 

He kisses her temple, voice gruff. “I want you to hear how _wet_ you are for me, Omega. Can’t believe you were trying to keep this sweet little pussy from me.”

Rey bites on her bottom lip so hard it breaks the skin. Ben adds a third finger, stretching her lips apart, but she can take it. She’s made to take something much bigger. Rey spreads her knees to grant him better access, her hips rolling back to engulf his fingers deeper. Her ass jiggles a bit as she wiggles into his hand and _fuck_ he likes that. Nature and instinct are taking over. 

“D-d-don’t...ah...Ben..don't...that’s…oh.... _oh...Alpha..._ ” Rey’s jaw drops and she belts out a wail.

Victory. Her high-pitched breathy cries for _Alpha_ nearly undo him.

“That’s it, sweetheart. I feel it too. Let it all out.” Ben praises her as her orgasm shudders through her body. It is exhilarating to witness. She is raw and _vocal_. Rey’s slick coats his hand down to his elbow and he works on coaxing another one out of her.

“So quick Omega. All that talk about not needing an Alpha but you _do_ need one,” Ben nibbles at her gland and tugs on her earlobe, “Gonna give you a nice round belly, sweetheart. Can’t wait to see you full with my pups.” 

Rey doesn’t answer - but then, she doesn’t need to. She’s fucking herself against his fingers, purring at his words. Her gland is puffy and Ben feels drunk. His inner beast roars. Omega feels good, she wants his pups. That makes him feel good, even if he is hard and leaking through his trousers.

As much Ben wants to plunge inside of her welcoming cunt, he can’t. He can’t be knotted inside of her for hours at the Palpatine estate. For days.

But he could - he _could_ take the edge off.

In a hasty fumble Ben unzips his pants, doesn’t even bother undoing his belt. His erection springs free, thick and heavy with precum oozing from the tip.

Rey looks over her shoulder, eyes tear-filled, bleary, and angry. As though she’s emerged from a magic spell: confused and lost. 

“You won’t get away with this - you’ll _pay_ for what you did -”

Ben shuts her up with a kiss, his mouth crashing down on hers. Rey captures his lip with her teeth and _bites._ Ben pulls back and snarls at her, snaps his teeth in her face until she shrinks into submission. He’s snagged himself a slightly defective Omega. He needs to get her pregnant, and fast. Get those soft mommy-hormones pumping through her veins.

And right on cue - 

“I’m not having your babies - your _pups_.” Rey snarls back. She writhes under his hold Ben digs his fingers into her hips. He knees her legs apart and slides his hands between the apex of her thighs, his thumbs spreading her pussy lips apart.

“Oh yes, you will.”

Rey’s breathing comes out ragged at the sight of his cock.

“No no no...Ben, please no...it’s too big...at least wear a cond -”

In one fluid stroke he sinks into her warm, wet folds. He’s in heaven. Their connection is cosmic, and he knows he will spend the rest of his life taking care of the precious creature underneath him. 

“You’re mine, Omega.” Ben grunts, glancing down to watch himself sliding in and out her cunt; her slick glazing his cock. He laments not tasting her first and grabs a fistful of her hair. He arches Rey’s neck back as he rides her, his cock fitting her perfectly. The force of his thrusts sends the headboard slamming into the wall, the expensive mattress creaks. 

Rey wails and mewls like the needy bitch in heat that she is, clawing and scratching at the sheets. They move together, every thrust and roll of their hips rhythmic and synchronized. Ben moans loudly, hating that he is fully clothed and shit, oh _shit_ he is more turned on than he’s ever been in his life. She’s too tight, too hot, and the conquest is too sweet for him to hold back. His knot swells painfully in his trousers and he tries to ignore it, focuses on his climax - but she has to come again, she _has to_ , he needs to hear Rey scream his name.

But suddenly -

A knock at the door.

_Fuck._

Another knock. 

He hears the jingling of keys, the turning of a handle. Ben has no choice. He yields to his building release and spends his seed deep inside of Rey. She flutters around him as he fills her up, as he wills it to take root in her womb. It might not be a knot, but it’s something.

“Ben…” Rey sounds drowsy as he rolls them onto their sides. Sated. Omega’s pulse isn’t frantic, it’s calm. Ben curves around her, licking her gland, preparing to bite - right as the damn bedroom door blows open.

A woman yelps. She’s pushing a chair. Ben stops his ministrations on Rey and sits up. The woman yelling is the nurse and in front of her - 

Palpatine. His face is contorted with rage; red angry splotches mottling his already distorted features.

“My wife! Kira!” He screeches, and it is an unearthly god awful noise. “That scum is in bed with my _wife!”_ Palpatine stands and the nurse attempts to assist him, but he rises on his own. 

“Grandad!” Rey jerks out of Ben’s arms like he is a venomous snake coiled around her. She runs towards her grandfather, crying. 

“Grandad it’s me, it’s Rey. It’s _Rey!”_ She shouts, shaking his shoulders. “He forced himself on me - I swear I didn’t want this. You _have_ to believe me! Grandad, please!” 

The nurse gently removes her hands and mutters into Palpatine’s ear. His features darken and his voice comes out vicious and cold.

“Whore.” Palpatine spits at Rey, his eyes are alight with rage. “You filthy _whore_. Ruined yourself, and for what? Get cleaned up and mention this to no one.”

“What? No...” Rey chokes on her barely contained sobs. “I said he _forced_ himself on me. I didn’t want-”

“Did he mark you?”

Ben watches, tense, as Rey stares in horror at her grandfather. He quietly slips out of the bed, fixes his pants, and picks up her backpack.

“No, he didn’t bite me. I don’t understand - ”

Palpatine cackles.

“Ah, not even worth marking. You’re as worthless as your parents. A shame. You had such a promising start. True intellect and willpower. What a disappointment that you’re simply Omega trash. You're nothing.” He spats on the ground in front of Rey.

“I’m _not_ trash!”

Palpatine strikes her across the face, hard. The old man isn’t as frail as he seems, and Rey staggers backward - right into Ben’s waiting arms. Catching her is the only thing preventing him from crushing Palpatine’s skull. From cracking his windpipe in half. Violence against an Omega is reprehensible - and to see _his_ Omega used as a punching bag? Not a fucking chance. 

If he doesn’t stand up to Palpatine right now he never will.

“She’s mine,” Ben growls, canines exposed. He steps close to Sheev, invading his personal space, his territory. Ben does what he’s dreamed of doing since Rey greeted him at the front door: throws her over his shoulder and marches into the hallway. 

Palpatine is spewing his usual vitriol but Ben can’t hear him. All he knows is that Omega is crying, but he’s taking her to safety. He takes her down the back staircase to meet his driver, and finally, they will go home. Together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof Ben Solo is not the hero he thinks he is 
> 
> Thanks again for readin’


	3. 'Tis the Season

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!  
> I told myself I’d update this fic on xmas no matter what. How could I not, it’s called Puppies for Christmas lol. I wanted update earlier but my mental health has been struggling. Turns out that is NOT helpful when it comes to writing? I do appreciate the feedback though, thank you.
> 
> Remember, this is tagged as Dead Dove: Do not eat. It's not for everyone and that is OK.
> 
> (I don't have a beta but I tried my best)

Snowflakes cling to Ben’s lashes as he carries Rey to the idling car. Fresh white powder glimmers under the moonlight and the trees are frosted with snow. The sky above is more midnight-blue than black and dotted with bright stars. A perfect winter wonderland.

Ben does not notice nature’s beauty, nor does he care. He slings Rey’s backpack into the backseat of the car, gently lowers her inside, and slides in next to her.

He can’t believe it. It feels so _damn good_ to hunt. To do away with pretense and polite games. Society, Ben decides, is a sham. Deep down, every Alpha wants this. Every Alpha wants to peel back the mask of civility and give into their organic instinct to lead, dominate, and claim. The world wouldn’t be such a confusing mess if everyone acknowledged their designations and honored them. 

If only he could get Rey to accept her proper place in all of this.

Speaking of his defiant little sweetheart - 

Rey frantically claws at the windows and doors only to find them locked. But she doesn’t dare risk climbing over Ben to open his door.

“You’re going to go to prison for a long time,” she snarls, livid and determined. “I’m not afraid to drag your ass to court. To testify against you. Abduction, taking advantage of my - of my _heat_ ,” she swallows, pulling at her dress. “Forcing yourself on an Omega will get you locked up for life _Mr. Solo_.”

Ben runs a large hand through his hair.

“Does your grandfather hit you often, Rey? I can’t leave you alone in an abusive household. I have a responsibility to protect you.”

It’s the truth. What kind of man walks away from a woman in distress? From an _Omega_ getting slapped around? A coward, that’s who, and Ben Solo is no coward. Rey angrily wipes tears from her cheeks and Ben sighs.

“Take us to my apartment in the historic district.” Ben orders the driver as the car lurches out of the driveway. He opens the center console, takes out a water bottle, unscrews the top, and hands it to Rey.

“Drink, sweetheart. You’re worked up over all the wrong things.”

Rey hiccups and sips water. 

“That’s better,” He says softly, watching as she drinks. “Do you want to know what the worst crime is, Rey?” Ben reaches to stroke her cheek, and she’s hot to the touch.

“Abandoning a pregnant, mated Omega. _That’s_ unforgivable. No court in the country will separate a bonded pair.” 

Rey jerks away from his touch.

“You’re delusional. You - you’re a monster.” 

Ben works his jaw as his hand trails down the contour of her neck. Omega is calling him names. She’s disrespecting her Alpha. 

_It’s the pain from her heat. She’s young and emotional. She doesn’t mean it._

Ben’s fingers wrap around the blinking Christmas necklace and with a swift yank he snaps it off Rey’s neck.

“Is this your first time going through a drug-free heat, Omega?”

Rey’s hand crushes the plastic bottle and a burst of water splashes them both. She hugs her abdomen and hunches over, hissing between her teeth. Slick pools onto the leather seats as she weeps. Ben has his answer.

“Please, please take me back. I _need_ my suppressants...Ben...it _hurts_ …” she cries, shaking her head back and forth, whimpering and trembling all over. Her tough front is gone, crumbling to dust to reveal what Rey really is: an Omega desperate to be mated. 

Rey doesn’t fight or pull away when Ben gathers her in his arms, her head resting on his chest. And hell, her temperature is beyond scorching. Rey’s sweat saturates his shirt and Ben brushes back wisps of hair from her sticky face.

Quitting suppressants cold turkey is dangerous. Gradual weaning is possible, but her body can’t adjust quickly enough to an abrupt withdrawal. Omegas have been known to enter severe catatonic states in such situations. The outcomes are rarely good. 

Ben lifts her chin a notch and gazes into her wide, doe-eyed expression. Every painful gasp that passes through her perfect lips rouses his dominant Alpha mind. Neurons and synapses spark and connect, ordering him to take care of Rey _right now._

“I’ve got you Omega. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.” Ben guides her face to his and kisses her lips. She is soft and supple, and he opens his mouth to taste her with a languid, all consuming kiss. Ben savors the slowness of it, kissing Rey like she is the only thing that matters in the entire universe because she _is_ all that matters now. Omega is his most cherished possession.

Ben’s hand roams over her waist and hip until he reaches her bottom. He squeezes hard enough to leave a bruise and Rey lets out a tiny yip, jumping in his lap. The innocence of it is too sweet. She’s so _responsive._

He smiles against her mouth, unable to hold back a smirk when she whines as he pulls away. It’s really more of a small, submissive mewl and he loves it. He eats it up. Can’t Rey see how much easier and enjoyable this is when she behaves like a good Omega? 

“Hang on sweetheart,” Ben’s voice is a throaty growl, “I need to make a couple calls.” 

With great care he pushes Rey down so she lies across his lap. It’s a nice view. His gaze follows the slope of her tan, smooth back all the way to her ass. He runs a hand under her dress to stroke her inner thigh, and he can feel damp heat radiating from her cunt. Ben swears under his breath as adrenaline and testosterone pump through his veins at dangerous levels.

Rey violently shivers and sniffles.

Kissing may have tricked her heat into thinking it was about to be satisfied, but not for long. Ben scrolls through contacts in his cell; mind working lightning fast to weigh the pros and cons of calling his mother or father.

Leia, his mother, is a Beta. They share a special bond, the kind born to mothers and sons. She will understand his dilemma and solution. Ben stops rubbing Rey’s thigh and places his hand on her neck, gently thumbing her gland. The shivering abates but her chest rises and falls in uneven intervals. Worry causes his core to clench as the phone rings and goes to voicemail.

“Hey mom, it’s me. I left the company party early. Sheev disappeared and I went looking for him and -” Ben pauses for dramatic effect, “I walked in on him assaulting his granddaughter, Rey. Beating her, calling her degrading names. I think he’s been abusing her for years. I took Rey and left, mom. I just took her. She was shaking and crying, absolutely terrified. Bruises all over her body. I couldn’t stand the thought of leaving her in that house. Anyway - I need to help Rey get back on her feet. Her parents are out of town during her school’s winter break. I wanted you to have all the facts in case Sheev contacts you. But mom, you were right. Sheev has no redeeming qualities. Could you ask dad to drop off one of his frozen lasagnas and a large salad? And whatever else he’s been baking? We’ll be at my apartment overlooking the city-square. Thanks, I appreciate it.”

Ben’s mother is tenacious enough to read between the lines. His message conveys earnest concern but is thick with Alpha command. He’s not fucking around.

Next, he takes out Rey’s phone and presses her thumb against the Touch ID. Her arm is alarmingly limp and he wastes no time calling her father from - is it better for the call to come from his phone or hers? His. Definitely his. No one gets to contact Rey directly, not anymore. They need to go through her Alpha first. 

It rings and someone picks up. He hears laughing and the loud thump of music in the background. Drunk babbling and shouting pierce his eardrum. It is impossible to get a word in edgewise and the call disconnects. Aggravated, Ben tries again and - _thank fucking god_ \- it goes to voicemail. He tries to be as concise as possible. Who knows how drunk or hungover Rey’s parents will be when they listen to it? 

“Hello, this is Ben Solo. I have a message for Damien Palpatine. I work with your father Sheev. He kicked Rey out of the house for going off her suppressants. He is also under the impression that Rey is your late mother, Kira. I’m worried. Sheev’s mental health is rapidly deteriorating; he _will_ end up injuring himself or another person. I know you’re busy -”

Busy drinking, partying, spending money. 

“- and I am happy to assist you in finding him the proper care he deserves. The nurse who cares for him can’t do it alone, he needs professional housing. The weather is freezing, so I am taking Rey to my apartment. I won’t let her come to any harm. You can contact me at this number.”

Well, that’s a few loose ends tied up.

City lights sparkle outside the car windows as the sedan exits the freeway. The dense, dark forest that shrouds the Palpatine estate in mystery is gone. Ben’s heart beats in anticipation as they wind through the streets and enter the historic city center. The salt-laden road turns to snow covered cobblestone as the sedan crawls past cozy restaurants and art galleries, upscale boutiques, and the old theatre. Fresh, festive garlands are wrapped around every street lamp and strings of bulbed lights stretch from building to building. Carolers huddle in groups as they stroll through crowds singing holiday songs.

An old fashioned horse drawn carriage appears next to them at a red light and Ben examines the idyllic date taking place. The couple in the carriage are cloaked in a warm blanket and nursing hot drinks as they bundle close together. The one he assumes is the Omega (or Beta) is holding a bouquet of red and white roses.

Ben glances down at Rey, curled up like a sweet whimpering kitten in his lap.

She would enjoy one of those carriage rides. She would enjoy hot drinks and roses and affection. He doesn’t care what lies Omega-equal rights groups preach; they _all_ want to be spoiled, to be lavished with gifts and romance. 

Ben will give Rey all of that, and more. She will be protected and provided for beyond her wildest dreams. 

The car turns into a private parking garage beneath the condominium complex he owns and stops in front of an elevator. Ben whips out a wad of hundred dollar bills to tip the driver and collects Rey’s meager belongings. 

He snakes an arm around her waist, intending to carry her out of the car when she draws her knees up and pushes against his chest with her bare feet. It’s like shoving against a brick wall and Rey’s eyes bulge in alarm, her expression frightened. 

But under the fear a fire blazes behind her gaze, the source of it an unsettling mixture of her heat and iron-hot rage. Nothing kitten-like about her now. There is a glint to her eye that is feral, and Ben remembers what she is. _Who_ she is. A Palpatine.

A chill tickles up his spine and Ben inhales through flared nostrils. She’s nothing like her wretched grandfather. Then again, Rey’s cheeks turn a shade of furious pink and she rallies a cry.

“Get _back,_ stay away from me! Hey!” Rey twists to shout at the driver, “Hey! Open the door, call the police! I don’t -”

A thundering growl builds in Ben’s throat. The divider slides up between the driver and passenger seats, effectively cutting Rey off. The chauffeur knows better than to get between an Alpha and his prey. 

Rey stops slamming the palm of her hand on the divider and goes very still. The ribbon holding her hair together comes undone and shining locks of hair tumble down her back. Ben’s knot aches, swollen and heavy as her scent wafts over him.

His chase instinct is triggered when she fights, when she makes pointless attempts to escape. It intensifies during a rut and it is a miracle he isn’t tying Rey up and throwing her over his shoulder. Yet.

“Come on, honey.” Ben notices the way Rey flinches when he makes the slightest movement towards her. Every muscle in her face tightens. Rivulets of perspiration trickle down her chest, dripping between her breasts, and Ben tangles his fingers in her long, silken hair. 

“You’re just the sweetest little thing, aren’t you?” The back of his hand caresses the high sweep of her cheekbone. Rey’s skin rises under his touch and she blushes scarlett. She is a budding rose flowering under his touch, under his _guidance_ , and Ben won’t stop until she is in full bloom.

The Omega inside of Rey is begging to be coveted. 

Ben uses this moment of calm to gather Rey into his arms, sheltering her in a protective embrace as the elevator glides to the top floor. She is _tiny_ in his arms, even for a female. Ben’s lips graze the slender column of her neck, leaving a trail of hot breathy kisses until he reaches the engorged gland.

“It was never my intention to scare you. I’m going to take such good care of you.” His voice is hoarse with desire as he laps at her gland, apologetic. 

“Women like you - women who need to be tamed - you just need a man who isn’t afraid to take control. I am going to teach you all about submission, Rey.”

And there _are_ ways to teach submission. _Smart_ ways that don’t involve abuse or hurling demeaning words at Omegas. 

The elevator doors slide open and Ben unlocks his front door. Warm, low lights turn on throughout the room as Ben marches into the penthouse. Rey’s stunned expression as she takes in her new surroundings is exactly what he expected. 

The penthouse is not a sleek bachelor pad with modern furniture that’s all angles and sharp lines. That kind of thing is for one-night stands, and Rey is anything but that. No, Ben furnished this particular environment with nesting in mind. _This_ is a place to make babies. An oasis that is refined but casual with high ceilings, antique wood beams, hardwood floors, and a marble fireplace. The bed is a throne dressed in soft cream linens. 

Plush couches and chairs are dotted throughout, and the decor is serene, uncluttered, and feminine. Nothing about the space is threatening. It is the kind of design found in a French Cottage Magazine or some similar bullshit. The designer Ben had hired promised him this layout would appeal to Omegas. 

Ben sets Rey down, and the second her toes touch the floor something magical happens. She doesn’t try to run out the door or clobber her way past him. Instead, Rey sprints towards the bed and flings herself on top of the piles of pillows and downy blankets.

No, it’s not magic, Ben thinks. It's instinct.

Omega flops around on the mattress like the cutest kitten in the universe, eager to please. Her hair becomes wild and messy as she constructs a cushy nest, her slick bathing the sheets in her scent. Watching Rey actively nest brings Ben to a brink he will never come back from. She is signaling for him to come fuck her, she _knows_ she is about to get pregnant. With a low whistle Ben unbuckles his belt and kicks off his shoes.

“Take off your dress Omega.” A wet bulge forms between his legs and Rey looks at Ben with a heart stopping expression. With a quiet sob, she slips out of her dress. Facing him, she sits with her legs and feet folded neatly under her thighs. The dusty peaks of her perky breasts harden when they meet the air. Ben’s gaze travels from the feminine slope of her shoulders to dip of her waist, to her perfect childbearing hips.

“Beautiful, just beautiful.” He mutters appreciatively, eyes glowing in awe that he caught this absolute treasure of a woman.

“Ben…please...” Rey’s voice shrinks as he moves towards the bed, her eyes wide with a new kind of fear.

“Please _what_ Omega?”

“Please…don’t...” Rey swallows, unable to finish without taking a breath. She looks at Ben through long lashes, sizing up his powerful body: massive forearms, biceps that are practically the size of her waist. Long, muscled legs made of steel meant to outpace her. Hell, even his _hands_ are gigantic. She is afraid of what he is capable of doing with a body that is for all intents and purposes, a weapon. With a desperate shivering breath, Rey pleads.

“Don’t be rough, Ben. Please. I know I have been -”

_Defiant. Disobedient._

Any other run-of-the-mill Alpha would have decked Rey for her poor behavior. Ben looms over Rey as her eyes shine with tears.

“- difficult, but I can’t...I’m scared of getting pregnant. I’m only eighteen. _Please_ , don’t hurt me.”

Ben arches a brow.

“Is that all?”

The bed dips as Ben settles behind Rey and places his hands on her shoulders. He kisses the skin between her shoulder blades and whispers in her ear.

“How many times do I need to tell you? I will _never_ hurt you.” Ben begins to massage her back, working out the tension. His fingers play across her collarbone, tickling the base of her throat before moving back to her shoulders.

“It would be a crime not to breed you, Rey. You need to let go. Give up the toxic doctrine that has brainwashed you. It only brings you pain, sweetheart. You’re going to give me a litter by the time I’m through with you.”

“Don’t say that!” Rey squirms, creating delightful friction. Her curves are exquisite, and Rey’s full bottom rubs against Ben’s groin, tempting him - but he can’t claim her there just yet. 

To gain some kind of release, Ben groans and slides the length of his hard cock between her cheeks. A few hot drips of precum trickle down the sides of her ass, and _fuck,_ he enjoys the view of drenching her in his come.

“ _Oh!_ ” Rey exclaims, “Oh, Ben, what are you -” 

“Let me make one thing clear, _Omega_ ,” Ben covers Rey’s mouth with his hand. She squeals and he clamps down harder.

“I’m in charge. You belong to me, and you will answer only to me. No disobedience. No yelling or mouthing back. I know you learned those combative behaviors from your dysfunctional family. I promise to be a good mate to you Rey. A loyal husband. Now, are you ready to show me what a good girl you are?”

“Husband?” Rey squeaks when he removes his hand.

Ben pauses and sweeps Rey’s hair aside to rest his chin on her shoulder. 

“You truly think I would knot you, breed you, and hide you away?” He finds Rey’s hand and kisses her wrist, her fingers. His full lips linger on her wedding finger, and he murmurs, “I want to see you in a white wedding gown gliding down the aisle. I want a diamond ring on your finger and your belly heavy and round with my pups. I’m a traditional man, Rey.”

Diamond rings, wedding dresses. Ben intends to ask his parents for the Skywalker wedding bands and grandmother Padme’s wedding dress. Rey will look and act like the queen he deserves.

But to his slight surprise, she doesn’t acknowledge his marriage speech. Those words would have scared her seconds ago, but instead she chokes out a sob and shudders painfully in his arms. Her heat is wreaking havoc on her entire body.

“Ben..I...I…...everything _hurts_.” Rey lets out a rasping, needy wail. Nothing prepares Ben for the distressed, vulnerable look in her eyes when she turns and searches his face for help. Every alarm in his body screams for him to rescue her. 

_Omega needs me._

Jaw tightening, Ben growls out an order. 

“Show me what is _mine_ , Omega.”

Rey rolls onto her stomach and lifts her bottom high in the air; offering her wet, aching cunt. She bares her neck for him, her mating gland inflamed and bright red. Omega is _presenting._ Does a lovelier sight exist? Ben licks his lips.

She _smells_ like helpless Omega, just as nature designed. The veins around his shaft pulse and Ben remembers how _right_ it felt to stretch her once-virgin pussy with his fat cock. 

“Good girl.” His voice is primal, his only intention to dominate. “Who do you belong to, Omega?”

Rey turns her head to look at him, eyes shining with heat. They mirror his own gaze, mad with fiery lust.

“You, Alpha. I belong to you.”

“That’s right honey,” Ben lowers his head between her legs and sucks the inside of her thighs. He leaves angry red marks in his wake, marking her body every chance he gets. Finally, he reaches her slippery folds and tastes the very essence of his mate.

Sweet and tangy. He will never get enough.

What Rey _needs_ is thick Alpha cock, but Ben can’t help it. He wants to taste every inch of his Omega.

“Ah, ah, oh... _oh god_ …” Rey melts into a mess of gratifying moans as he licks her pussy with slow, wide laps. He pays special attention to her clit, teasing and circling the bundle of nerves with his tongue.

“Alpha…” Rey blubbers, writhing and canting her ass into the air as his tongue swirls around her most sensitive point.

“Tell me sweetheart,” Ben’s breaths are piling on top of one another, but he forces himself to speak, “What do you think about when you touch yourself during your heat?”

“I...I…” Rey bites on her lower lip, bucking against him.

“Do you think about Equal Rights?” Ben rubs his cock up and down her slit, his cock drenched in slick and precum. “Do you think about how _independent_ you are?”

“I...I...I think about…”

“Do you think about writing science papers?”

“ _No!”_

“Do you think about how pure and virginal your pussy is?”

_Was._

“N..No...No..I think about Al - Alp -”

“Say it, Omega.

After a long, drawn out whine, Rey gives in.

“Alpha. I think about Alpha cock inside of me. Fucking me. Knotting me.”

“Damn right you do. It’s nothing to be ashamed of, sweetheart.” Ben carefully curls her hair around his fist. He gives a light tug before letting go. It’s just a warning. Sweet kitten better not forget who is in control. Ben is not some modern-day neutered Alpha. He’s the real deal, and his tone is heavy with Alpha authority when he speaks.

“Now _submit_ Omega.”

Without any resistance, Rey rolls onto her back and spreads her thighs wide for _him._ Trembling faintly, she places tiny hands on Ben’s impossibly broad shoulders, her expression halfway between thrilled and terrified.

“You’re doing so good baby,” Ben soothes. The muscles in his back glisten with sweat and he braces his mammoth sized body over Rey. Dominating her is _easy_ , and Ben rests his sweaty forehead against hers. Their mouths open from the exertion of _want_ as they pant hot air into each other's faces. The tendons in Ben's biceps and neck strain from the effort of holding back, but it’s an effort he makes wholly for Rey’s benefit. He is only going to be this soft _with her_ , and he nuzzles Rey’s cheek.

“You are beautiful and smart, Omega.” Ben kisses her forehead, her cute button nose, her lips. “You’re perfect in every way - everything I dreamed my Omega would be. I am going to put a baby in you, gonna make you mine forever.”

Panic returns to her features.

“A _baby_ -”

The second her mouth opens a fraction, Ben swoops down and plunders her lips. He is greedy, his mouth demands her lips part wider, and gradually Rey kisses him back, matching his searing pace. Ben thinks there isn’t one part of her that doesn’t taste divine.

Lips and tongues clash together as Rey’s hands card through his locks of raven hair, pulling him _tight_ as though she’s holding on for dear life. Ben cups the delicate curve of Rey’s jaw as he aligns his cock between her legs. He nips and laps at her gland as he pushes inside the wet hot heat of his mate, bottoming out in one hard thrust. 

Rey’s words die in her throat as she lets out a long silent moan. Their bodies lock together, hot and dripping with sweat, and Ben finds it difficult to be aware of anything but the primitive rhythm of moving inside of Rey - of moving _with_ her.

“Fuck, so fucking good,” he mutters into her ear, “Gonna knot you all night Omega, gonna fill you with my seed. Glad you saved this sweet little pussy for me. It’s what you - _fuck_ \- what you want, isn’t it? To come on my cock.”

Incoherent whimpering noises escape Rey as the melody of wet skin slapping fills the room. She claws at his back and buries her face in the crook of his shoulder.

“Mmm, oh, _Alpha_ ,” Rey purrs against his skin, causing Ben to increase his tempo. 

_Mine, mine, mine, Omega is_ **_mine._ **

Ben nearly tears the sheets as his cock plunges in and out of her tight pussy. She is perfect, _oh so_ _perfect_. One of his hands moves to grope her breast, the other holding her still as he slams into her without reprieve and without thought. Everything is instinctual, all a mindless, flesh-driven response to something much deeper that can’t be put into words.

Deep in the throes of rut and heat, Ben remembers _how_ to take care of his Omega. Rey is going to come no matter what, but he wants her in a state of pure euphoric ecstasy. 

To reach that place, Ben knows the exact words Rey _needs_ to hear. His mouth captures hers in an aggressive kiss, reveling in the warmth and softness of her mouth. Ben pulls away, tongue trailing over her gland as he stares brazenly into her eyes. He speaks without hesitation and with a tenderness he never thought he was capable of possessing. 

“I love you, Rey.”

Rey’s pupils dilate and Ben feels her heartbeat racing against his chest at his declaration.

“You do?”

“I do.”

And he does. It isn’t just her pretty little pussy he wants, or her womb - it’s the entire package. Everything culminates to this moment as Ben stretches her cunt to the limit, driving his knot deep inside with one wet thrust. His seed rushes to fill her womb and beautiful noises pour out of his sweet Omega. Ben is incapable of hearing anything other than Rey’s high pitched chanting of _Alpha_ over and over as her pussy sucks him in deeper, milking every drop of his cock.

Aggression and possessiveness are at an all time high, and Ben snarls as he seeks out Rey’s mating gland. The urge to bite has never been stronger. He hooks an arm around her middle to draw her close and bites down _hard_ on the puffy flesh _._ Rey screams as his canines puncture her gland, the metallic taste of blood filling his mouth as blood streams down her neck.

Rey is at her most submissive right now, knotted and claimed.

“Bite me, Omega.” Ben commands through smoldering hooded eyes. Licking her blood from his lips, Ben offers his neck to Rey. And miracle of miracles, she automatically sinks her teeth into his gland, cementing a permanent bond between them. An unbreakable bond for life.

“All _mine_ ,” Ben rumbles into her neck, cleaning the blood the best he can. A warm molten sensation spreads from the top of his head to the tip of his toes. Contentment. Peace. Alpha and Omega, bound for eternity. The beginning of their happy little family.

Their bodies are locked together in the missionary position and Ben guides them onto their sides to face each other. Rey is a woman who _should_ be taken from behind in order to remind her of her status in this relationship, but Ben will make an allowance this once.

Rey’s eyelids are drowsy and her expression sleepy. She mewls and snuggles in close, in a foggy haze of post-coital bliss. Ben thrusts lightly, continuing to flood her with his come. He’s eager to keep fucking her all night long.

Ben stretches out a long arm and presses a button above the nightstand. Across the room drapes slide open to reveal floor length windows. They overlook the historic square decorated in dazzling holiday glamor. The giant Christmas tree and Menorah sparkle with lights and snow blankets everything in soft white powder.

It is a Christmas beyond anything he could ever imagine.

All he needs to do now is order a few pregnancy tests and prenatal vitamins. Just in case. They’ll know in a couple of weeks if Rey is expecting.

Ben kisses Rey’s damp brow, showering his mate with affection. Once his knot goes down he will tend to her needs, he will fret over her well-being. Alpha needs his Omega to be relaxed and happy as possible. He is thinking about brewing her hot cocoa with marshmallows when a noise startles them both. 

The doorbell is buzzing. Fuck.

“Hey kid! Open up! I got that lasagna and food you asked for. Everything okay?”

Ben sighs.

Han Solo. His father has impeccable timing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are 3 more chapters left. Anyone interested in Rey’s POV?
> 
> Thanks for reading, your comments make my brain happy. Have a good new year everyone ❤️


End file.
